Mariala
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A young dancer who ends up in a strange world and befriends the outcasts that helped her return home.
1. Act 1

A teenage girl turns on a radio and a merengue/mariachi song played.

She began to dance.

She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Her name is Mariala Martinez

Mariala does a cartwheel

Later at the dance try outs at school

Mariala was wearing a gray leotard.

Mariala sees her rival dancing.

The judges clapped

A blonde haired girl sneered at Mariala.

Mariala blew a raspberry

"Next up is Mariala Martinez"

Mariala walked to a stage

Mariala said "H-hi my name is Mariala Martinez and I like to go to join a dance club"

"Okay let's see what you got"

Mariala takes a deep breath and turns on a radio.

A merengue/mariachi song played as Mariala began to dance.

A blonde haired girl growled and snapped her fingers.

Mariala was continued dancing until she tripped over a rock and falls.

The crowd gasped in terror

A blonde haired girl walked to Mariala

"Face it Mariala you're not a great dancer you're a idiot a freak a moron a brain dead baby!"

Mariala run away in tears

The crowd booed

A blonde haired girl said "What"

"This year's newest dance member is Clara"

Clara giggles as the women gives her a tiara and a bouquet of flowers.

The crowd boos until Clara glared at them making them clapped nervously.

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Mariala runs to a bus stop and sobbing as tears streaming through her face.

She hears a voice

"Are you okay dulce nina"

"N-no I-I'm okay I messed up my audition and they thinks I'm terrible at dancing"

"Don't feel bad nina I see you dancing for years and that's why I give you this"

Mariala sees a black box with skulls and opened it revealing the pink slippers with white bows.

Mariala said "I don't think I could try something"

"Go ahead try it on"

Mariala takes off her shoes and puts them in a bag.

Mariala puts on the slippers.

Mariala began to dance

Suddenly the pink slippers turned red and skulls magically appears on the shoes.

Mariala said "Uh-oh?"

A ghostly blue portal opened

Mariala gulped as she walked into a portal.

The portal closed.


	2. Act 2

A portal opened and Mariala walked out of it.

Mariala said "What is this place"

Mariala hears a creepy female voice

"Come on you can do it"

It was a woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress that covers her legs.

Mariala gasped "A ghost girl"

"You get through this you can put up with years of abuse and peer pressure and now you killed yourself all thanks to your selfish friend"

Mariala turns on a radio and a merengue/mariachi song played.

A ghostly woman hears a music

Mariala said "Uh-oh?"

A ghostly woman began to lift Mariala up with her telekinesis.

Mariala said "Wha-what's going on!?"

Suddenly a ghostly woman put Mariala down.

Mariala whimpers

"I'm Lucia"

"Mariala Martinez"

Mariala and Lucia shake hands

Later

Mariala and Lucia arrived at the apartment.

But they hears footsteps stomping.

Mariala whimpered

Lucia said "This is my apartment where I have a roommate"

A skeleton walked to Mariala and Lucia.

He has black hair, black mustache and yellow pupils.

Mariala gasped and hugged a skeleton

"Ay Que Lindo!"

"Lucia who is this!?"

Lucia pulled Mariala

"This is Mariala the human"

"I'm Jorge Guadalupe Ramirez"


	3. Act 3

Mariala, Lucia and Jorge were walking in the forest.

Mariala said "So...many people end it all"

Lucia said "Si just because they were...Desventurados Amantes"

Mariala gasped "Just like the book that I read"

Mariala, Lucia and Jorge walked to the graves.

Mariala pulled out the candles.

Lucia lits the candles

Mariala said "Juana and Iza are you with us"

Mariala and Lucia said "Give us a sign"

Suddenly they see the ghostly blue butterflies flying.

Mariala and Lucia gasped

Mariala and Lucia pulled Jorge.

Mariala said "Come on!"

Jorge said "Hey! Where are you going!?" as he flailed his arm.

The ghostly blue butterflies turned into a lesbian couple.

Mariala and Lucia's jaws dropped

Jorge said "I don't know why they got married"

Mariala and Lucia facepalmed


	4. Act 4

Mariala and Lucia walked into a auditorium.

Lucia hears salsa music playing

Lucia sees her rival dancing.

She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

Lucia thought 'Oh no'

Flashback opens

Lucia was holding a dancing trophy.

"And this year's dancing queen is..."

Lucia was waiting

"Alicia!"

The crowd cheers

Alicia was holding a golden dancing trophy.

Alicia blow a kiss.

Lucia runs away crying

Flashback closes

Mariala turns on a radio and a merengue/mariachi song played.

Mariala began to dance

Lucia joined in

Mariala and Lucia laughed

Alicia was salsa dancing with a partner.

The crowd cheers

"Next up we have Lucia and Mariala"

The crowd gasped

Mariala and Lucia walked to a stage

Mariala turns on a radio and a merengue/mariachi song played

Mariala and Lucia began to dance

Alicia's jaw dropped as she sees the crowd clapped around to a song.

The crowd cheers

"And the winner is...Lucia and Mariala!"

The crowd cheers

Alicia growled

Lucia twirls Mariala

"Oh yeah we're winning!"

Alicia walked away in anger.


	5. Act 5

In the thrift store

Jorge was looking at the pink shoes that Mariala wore.

Jorge said "Come on you can do it"

Jorge grabs the pink shoes

Jorge's "friends" give him a thumbs up.

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Jorge and his "friends" were at the woods.

Jorge take off his shoes

Jorge put on the dance shoes and it turned red.

Jorge began to dance until he have a heart attack.

Jorge falls into a mud puddle.

His "friends" laughed cruelly at him.


	6. Act 6

Mariala was playing soccer with Lucia

"Lucia"

"Yes"

"What if everyone thinks being weird is well not normal"

"Are you kidding being weird is fun you gotta be yourself you're perfect just the way you are"

Mariala gasped "I have to be myself"

Lucia said "That's the spirit Mariala!"


	7. Act 7

Mariala walked to Lucia

Mariala said "Lucia what are you doing"

Lucia said "I'm writing a song"

Lucia cleared her throat and began to sing ~Hey it's okay to be a misfit also you didn't get fit someone bully you for being autistic while your father is proud for being artistic~

Mariala joined in ~Weirdos Free spirits Strange individuals bohemians dream on hey it's okay to be a misfit also you didn't get fit~

Lucia and Mariala finished singing.


	8. Act 8

Alicia was walking in anger

"How come Lucia bring a human to beat me fine! two can play-"

Suddenly Alicia sees a black shadowy cat

Alicia laughed nervously

"N-nice shadowy kitty"

But a shadowy cat roars

Alicia screamed and everything went black

Two adults were spray painting until skeletal arms dragged them by the legs.

The adults screamed as skeletal arms dragged them into a portal to a ghostly realm

A few minutes later

Alicia was shaking in fear

Lucia laughed

Jorge cackled "Success!"

Jorge's "friends" were shaking in fear


	9. Act 9

Lucia and Jorge walked to Mariala

"Thanks Mariala we couldn't done it without you"

Lucia and Jorge hugged Mariala

Suddenly a ghostly blue portal opened

Mariala gulped

Mariala said "I gotta go bye guys!"

Lucia and Jorge said "Bye Mariala"

Mariala walked into a portal.


	10. Act 10

Mariala was dancing and the crowd cheers

"And this year's dance member is...Mariala!"

A blonde haired girl growled and walked away in anger.

Mariala began to dance with her boyfriend

It starts to rain

Mariala and her boyfriend continued dancing and starts to kiss with a umbrella covered it.

The End


End file.
